entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Lehane
'"'Faith. For years and years, or - to be more accurate - months, Faith fought on the side of good, terrorizing the evil community. But like so many tragic heroes, Faith was seduced by the lure of the dark side. She wrapped evil around her like a large, evil Mexican serape. She became a cold-blooded killer. Nobody was immune to her trail of destruction. Not friends, not family." Canon history Faith was called as a vampire slayer at ripe old age of 17 (they usually get called at about 15 or so) - her watcher was killed by a vampire and she ran her ass to Sunnydale where she made friends with Buffy and the gang. Eventually her crazy/murderous tendencies lead to her getting herself into trouble when she stabbed the deputy mayor who really didn't do much else but the mayor's dirty work and she continued to slip until she was approached by the evil mayor of the town to work for him and play double agent against Buffy and friends, which to her was like living at friggin Disneyworld. Her double agent status was revealed and eventually the two slayers came to a head and Buffy stabbed Faith, who fell off a roof and slipped into an 8-month long coma. After she woke, she found that the Mayor she'd come to view as a father figure had been killed by Buffy. She harassed/tortured Buffy and friends once again and then fled to LA where she was offered payment to harass/torture Angel and friends, who had been present during her double agenting and had tried to help her. So, a whole lot of harassing/torturing/having a good old time is in her past. After torturing her ex-Watcher and fighting Angel, she finally broke and pleaded for him to kill her, showing her true self-hating nature under all that crazy. Instead, he decided to try to help her. She repented and turned herself in to the authorities to willingly be put in prison on a Murder 2, 25 to life sentence. Two years later, Angel goes evil, her ex-watcher visits Faith in jail, Faith breaks out to help subdue him until they can turn him back. She typically slips into another friggin coma after tricking evil Angel to bite her while she was drugged and she fights for her life while in Angel's consciousness. Angel is restored to normal, and one of Buffy's gang brings Faith back to Sunnydale to help them fight a new big bad. The world almost ends but they beat it and all is well again. Faith is the opposite to Buffy; she is the dark path that Buffy could have tread. Buffy wears cardigans, Faith wears leather. Buffy dates, Faith screws. Buffy eats yogurt, Faith prefers Jack Daniels. Buffy is a natural leader, Faith prefers to be told what to do (for the most part). Buffy views slayer life as a job and sometimes burden, Faith views it as her duty, her life and her saving grace. Faith's number one survival tactic is indifference. There's an inverse scale of reactions when it comes to dealing with personal issues for her. The closer something hits to home, the more she'll act like she doesn't care. Faith will always try to play it cool until she hits that breaking point, where she just can't bear to hear about it anymore. She would rather look morally bankrupt or dumb than reveal that she cares about something or someone, for the most part. Her loyalty once earned is rock-solid though she won't act like it's a burden, simply choosing to find a light-hearted reason to be doing what is necessary. This also means she's not very judgmental, though she will comment on things that confuse or are amusing to her. Furthermore, I write her based on the inference that she was picked on as a child, rather than cool or a bully. She brags to the Mayor about her brave jumping accomplishment, but who's to say she wasn't just looking to gain his approval? I see Faith as having been very much a geek in the sense that she's never had friends, she's never had anyone to turn to and once she gained this enormous strength as a slayer, it changed her life but not her habits. She's still most comfortable with being alone because she is a hyper aware individual coming from an abusive home. She recognizes things that make her feel bad or hurt and she learns to avoid them, whereas a normal person would simply chalk each bad experience up to just that, a singular bad experience. Faith sees it as the recurring pattern that she perpetrates by just being herself. She displays this image of cool and jaded but when she looks in the mirror she sees a pathetic lonely nerd with nothing to offer anyone else because when she tries, things go south fast. So for her, it's best to keep to herself so she doesn't get hurt and so she doesn't hurt anyone else, even though she longs for company and friends and people to confide in. She's an infant emotionally. I've said 'for the most part' a few times because Faith's got a line and once it's crossed she displays her true nature. The slayer within comes out and her desire to help people and hold others accountable for their wrongs. Entranceway history Not enough to tell just yet. Relationships *Ruby: Her new favorite person. External links *Wikipedia:Faith Lehane *Logs Category:Characters Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer